Of Shadows and Swords
by Blessed by Farore
Summary: A series of one-shots from an OTP prompt challenge, based on two different shippings.
1. Games (Vidow)

**Prompt #5: Games**

* * *

"It's over Shadow. You're finished."

Vio hardened his glare when his opponent laughed. It wasn't gentle or soft - it wasn't him laughing at his own defeat. The shadow grinned like a cat that decided it wanted to play with a little mouse. His eyes hid nothing, their impish gleam seemed like a warning to the violet hero. Vio wondered what Shadow had planned. He'd seen what happened when Shadow decided to get cunning, both as his ally and enemy. Shadow was not one to be underestimated.

"You don't realize it, hero" Shadow leaned forward, "But you clearly failed to do research on your rival kingdom. While yours may submit to the rule of a king, my kingdom is a matriarchy. My king is just a figure head, the queen is handling everything."

Vio fought against the corner of his lip that wanted to twist up, "That's not how the game works, Shadow."

"Oh? Are you saying that my kingdom must conform to your bigoted ways of thinking? I bet Her Majesty, Queen Zelda, wouldn't like that attitude coming from one of her most trusted knights" Shadow grinned.

The hero in purple shook his head. He couldn't tell if it was at his partner's antics, or if it was an attempt to remove the smile that refused to leave his face. Either way, he should have expected this. Shadow was easily bored by these kind of games, so Vio was just glad that he found a way to keep himself engaged.

To his surprise, it had been Shadow that had offered to play the game. Vio had merely been reading in his room beforehand, engaged in a novel based on the legends told by Sheikah. Each of the stories were different. His favorite had been about a goddess that had taken mortal form, she was wise and powerful, forcing her champion to sharpen his mind as well as his blade. The stories were merely to pass the time; if he wanted to learn more about the Sheikah tribe he could have just asked one in person.

So, when Shadow entered the room, Vio was more than happy to give him his attention. Shadow merely asked if he had been doing something important, before he mentioned the idea of chess. It took a moment for Vio to reply. That had been another moment he couldn't help his smile.

"Are there any other changes to the rules I should know about?" he asked.

"Well, my pawns are on the brink of a revolution" Shadow answered.

"I thought you said they weren't 'bigoted'."

"I never said that the current queen was a good one."

"So I won't need to use my secret weapon then?" Vio almost laughed at Shadow's bemused expression.

"Secret weapon?"

"I think we both know how wrong it would be to use your opponent's weakness against them" Vio leaned forward and rested his chin of his hands, "It would be a really dirty way to win. Especially when one of us is easier to distract than the other."

Shadow's expression, the way his lips tilted and the shine in his eyes, was enough to let Vio know that he was enjoying this more, "I knew you really were evil."

"Yes, I have a long-term plan to take over Hyrule. And it does involve me beating you at chess" that got him a laugh.

"Unfortunately for you, Vi, I know your weakness. You find me too attractive, and amusing, to beat" Shadow winked.

Vio made his move. Not on the chessboard, but towards his partner.


	2. Trust (Vidow)

**Prompt #9: Trust**

* * *

Consciousness. The state of being aware and responsive to one's surroundings. Shadow thought the whole concept was overrated. Consciousness meant existing. It meant more than being. It meant thoughts. It meant feeling. It meant pain, though how much depended on who decided to bring him back. But being brought was always painful, and there was no escape from that.

It was like… before you were just being, without any of the costs that having an identity came with. Then you were shoved forcefully into a container, one that picked up on just how hot the world was. You burned a little. Then everything came back and you were aware. Aware of every tiny little detail – the way the sheets felt against your skin, the way the blankets made you too hot, the overpowering scents, the birds chirping, the wind. Emotions were the worst part. At first you don't know what in Din's name is going on.

And when you were someone like Shadow… you didn't feel like mortals felt. It wasn't tiny sensations in certain areas. Nervousness wasn't like butterflies in your stomach, fear wasn't a heart racing and love wasn't a gentle warmth in your chest. When Shadow felt, he felt with his everything. Every single part of his being. He was his emotions. He was ruled by them as much as ruled them.

So going from no emotions to a whole range of them a little stressful.

Shadow didn't even know what was going on at first. He couldn't even recall his name in the overwhelming confusion, curiosity, terror and elation. It took him a while to find himself. To find his memories. They bombarded him with information and more pesky emotions that he knew he had already started growing attached to.

When Shadow finally opened his eyes, he guessed that Zelda and her four heroes must have won the battle and brought him back. His first clue was the fact that he didn't seem to be in some kind of torture chamber – something that Ganon or Vaati probably would have preferred to do to him after his betrayal. His second was the window. The sun was shining, laughter echoed through the air and the land seemed peaceful. Which he doubted would be possible if Ganon or Vaati had taken over Hyrule.

Unless they decided to keep the Hylians too drunk to realize they were oppressed. He remembered joking with Vio about that once…

Either way, his terror (a useless emotion in his opinion) vanished and was replaced by anger. Anger and hatred. Vio's betrayal, the four Links destroying him and everything about them sent an inferno through every part of his body. He was done. He was tired of being used and manipulated. He was tired of being defined by the hero. He didn't want to deal with any more of this. It was too much, way too soon.

The door opened and the Princess of Hyrule walked through. She seemed tired, but her eyes lit up when she saw him. Her smile almost quelled his anger. Almost. After all, It wasn't often someone expressed concern for him.

"It's good to see you're up, Shadow" she greeted in a tone was somewhere between formal and relieved, "We had started to worry you'd never wake up."

Shadow cut right to the point, "How long ago did you bring me back."

"Last night, but we were still worried. The last time you were brought back you were awake instantly" Zelda answered.

"That's probably because you didn't bring me back within a couple of days. I faded from existence and wasn't anything until last night. That's not an instant thing, Princess" he scoffed.

Zelda smiled sadly, "It's Queen now. I wish we could have brought you back sooner, but we didn't find anything until a three months ago. And it took a long time to gather all the materials to sustain you."

"I hate everything."

"Anyway, now that you're up, is there anything I can do for you? We all owe you a lot after your sacrifice, so don't be afraid to ask" the recent (or possibly not, Shadow had no real way of telling) Queen of Hyrule offered.

Anger flicked, "I want to see your hero. Is he still separated into four, because I have some things I need to yell at certain parts of him."

"Green and Blue would be more than happy to see you, but Red is busy taking– Red and Vio are both busy. I don't know when Vio will be able to see you, but Red might be willing to see you later today" Zelda's eyes failed to meet Shadow's, and that wasn't the only thing that tipped him off that he was being feed BS.

"What's Vio doing?" he asked.

Zelda opened her mouth to reply, before she realized she hadn't thought of a decent lie and closed it. She sent Shadow a pleading look, asking him to drop the topic and take back the question. An answer, a random thought, appeared in Shadow's head and the fire went cold at it. A mantra of 'no' repeated throughout his head.

"What happened to him?"

Tell me I didn't kill him. Please tell me I didn't kill him.

"He was an idiot" Zelda sighed, "And now I think he learnt what happened when you messed around with the wrong magic starved and sleep deprived."

"He's not dead? Or dying?"

"Red had to slip him a mild sleeping potion in his tea, so he is in a magic-induced sleep. He'll be fine in a couple of days" she answered.

Shadow clenched his teeth, feeling them threaten to turn into fangs, "What are you hiding from me? I want to see him now."

"Shadow please…"

"Now."

* * *

Shadow didn't know what he was expecting. Vio was always strong and confident. When he was around Shadow, he had an aura of power. Maybe not magically or physically, but intellectually he was fierce. Even trapped in the Lost Woods, or facing his execution, Vio remained cool and collected. Unfazed. The black-clad boy had grown attached to the confidence that glowed within him. And the kindness and warmth that was buried beneath it.

Seeing Vio so pale… stuck in a bed with Red tending to him as best as he could, while Blue apparently had gotten fed up and snuck off to find a fairy… That wasn't Vio. And it was more than a little unsettling to Shadow. It was unnatural. He could hardly wrap his head around it. That the man in that bed was the same as the violet hero.

Green had understood that something was going with Shadow, even if Shadow couldn't understand it himself. Too many things were happening, too many emotions surfaced. He understood that Shadow wanted to be alone with Vio for a bit. Sweet Hylia, Green worked out that Shadow didn't want to leave Vio until the latter was better, offering to move a mattress into Vio's room for Shadow to sleep on if needed. Red took some persuasion to leave Vio's side, giving Shadow a hug before leaving. Shadow couldn't tell if Red was expressing pity, sorrow, or was just happy to see the Shadow back.

He found himself seated beside Vio's bed, right at his desk. It was littered with books on magic – ranging from light to some serious dark stuff that even Shadow (a reckless being brought into existence through dark, demonic powers) wouldn't mess with. He wondered if the others understood what Vio had subjected himself to. Those books should have been burnt, and they were lucky the goddesses didn't decide to use some form of divine intervention to put a stop to it.

"Hey."

The voice was too soft. It wasn't the tone he was used to hearing with that voice. It was just another thing that Shadow thought was wrong. It still brought his attention to the one on the bed, rather than the books that probably caused him a lot of trouble. Vio's lips curved into a soft smile. His hand twitched, as if he wanted to move his hand but wasn't sure about it.

"You're meant to be the smart one."

He had no idea why that was the first thing he said to Vio. Perhaps it was because he wanted to yell about betrayal, but couldn't when the other was obviously ill? Or maybe he felt the need to ensure that this wouldn't happen again. Even if Vio had been faking the whole time, Shadow still felt that he was his only friend, so this wasn't a sight he wanted to be greeted to upon coming back. This wasn't a sight he'd ever want to see again.

Vio's laughter was wrong as well, "It's a bit hard to be smart when you refuse to listen to reason. I got desperate wanting to get you back. I had to get you back."

"Well, next time, take a nap before any dark spells. I could have waited another day" Shadow replied, "Why are your eyes different shades of blue?"

Vio paused for a moment, "Healing magic has its limits, especially when the caster was already tired. It wasn't part of the spell. I made a deal with some… interesting 'people'… and that was the price. I don't mind, it was worth it in the end."

Shadow was about to reprimand him for that before Vio interrupted him, "I'm sorry. For what happened at the Tower of Flames. I never meant to take it that far."

"I can't trust you. I don't know if I can really trust anyone" Shadow sighed.

"If it helps, I wasn't lying the whole time. There were parts where I wasn't acting. I genuinely enjoyed your company."

"You know, I was prepared for that. Had my own little 'that's bullshit' speech prepared. But seeing as you were willing to lose an eye for me, among other things, I think I might believe that. Trust, however, is not something easily earned" even now Shadow had to fight for his form to remain the same shape.

Vio nodded, "It's even harder to regain. I'm willing to do what it takes, though."

"Well this does get you brownie points. Until you're better enough for me to yell at you for being more reckless than Blue. Sweet Hylia, I never thought you'd have done something so stupid."

"No matter what, I won't regret it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just wait here for the perfect moment to say 'I told ya'. Not every day I get to rub it in that you were wrong."


	3. Morning (Vidow)

**Prompt #1: Morning**

* * *

The first thing Vio noticed when he awoke was that there was a weight on his chest. It wasn't an uncomfortable weight, nor was it an unfamiliar one. Vio wall well acquainted with Shadow's presence, the two found it easier to fall asleep when with each other. While Shadow didn't need to sleep, he found it enjoyable, so he'd sometimes sneak into Vio's bed in the middle of the night. Vio didn't mind, but there was one problem that came with Shadow and sleep.

Those mornings usually became a hostage situation.

Vio was about to attempt to wake up his partner, but was interrupted, "No."

"We need to wake up" Vio continued.

"Consciousness is overrated" Shadow muttered, "Let's just go back to sleep."

"We're both busy today. It's magic defense training and we both know how much you enjoy using your magic against Blue" Vio rolled his eyes when he felt a pair of arms squeeze tighter around him.

Shadow gave the fakest evil laugh Vio had ever heard, "I tricked you all. I'm still evil and this was all part of my plan – now you're trapped. So just go back to bed."

Vio chuckled in amusement and relaxed in his boyfriend's hold. Boyfriend. That was a recent development in their relationship, though it wasn't like it was entirely unexpected. Vio knew he cared about Shadow a lot more than a friend, and in a way that wasn't similar to a family member. Shadow returning the feelings only made it better, especially after everything they had gone through.

Shadow, noticing his living pillow had relaxed, released a deep sigh and relaxed. Probably in an attempt to be reclaimed by sleep. Absentmindedly, Vio started to run his hands through Shadow's bangs. The black-clad shadow may not have had hair as long as Vio's, but it was (quite literally) magically soft. Besides, Shadow ran his hands through Vio's hair all the time, so it wasn't like it was that much of a big deal.

The purple hero glanced around his room. A smile quirked at the corner of his lips, this room was only his by technicality. Shadow had spent so much time in here with him, it was hard to imagine it without him. The times they had curled in Vio's reading corner, the times Shadow distracted him from his studies at his desk, the nights the sat by his window star-gazing in silence that never approached awkward silence. Vio often mused with the idea of just offering to share the room with Shadow.

And then the reasons why that was a horrible idea filled his head.

Their relationship had only just started, so they hadn't fully discussed everything. Becoming roommates was a big step in relationships – one usually linked to a topic Shadow and Vio had been avoiding. The conversation needed to happen at one point, but Vio didn't want to start it by giving Shadow the wrong idea about his stance on the topic. Oh Nayru, he really didn't want to deal with that jumbled mess of confusion.

"You're making that face again."

Vio looked down to see Shadow staring at him with a concerned expression. He was barely awake – his hair tips were darker than the rest of hair, his eyes were mismatched one gold and one red, while some of fingernails were sharper than others – his lack of concentration messed up his appearance. This wasn't the weirdest sight Vio had woken up to.

"What face?" Vio asked.

"The 'I'm thinking way to hard about something face'" Shadow replied, "Is something wrong? You usually only make that face when something serious is going on."

Vio shook his head, "I'm just thinking about pointless things."

"May I remind you the last time we had communication problems a certain mirror had to be smashed?"

"Not above using guilt as a weapon, I see" Vio sighed, "I was considering asking you if you just wanted to move into my room, since we already spend a lot of time together."

Shadow's eyes went wide (and grey) at that comment, before Vio's words sunk in. He was thinking, that much was clear. Vio just wished he knew exactly what was going through the dark hero's head. When Shadow seemed to finally get his words together in a way that he thought made sense, he ran a hand through his bangs.

"I know I don't know much about healthy relationships – Din's fury, I didn't know much about relationships in general until I met you. So, I'm guessing there's something here that I'm not seeing relationship wise? We shared a room back at the Tower of Flames, after all" Shadow pointed out.

"Typically, when couples move in together, it's a sign that their relationship has become" Vio fought a grimace, "Intimate. We haven't really had a chance to discuss that."

Shadow was out of bed in an instant, "We should probably go get some breakfast. The others are probably waiting for us."

Vio rose to his feet, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, and grabbed Shadow's arm, "Wait!"

"I'm not asking for intimacy, I know that it's pretty early in a relationship and we haven't even discussed our interests in that… but I still wouldn't mind it if you wanted to stay here" Vio smiled sadly, "I don't exactly find the appeal carnal relationships. So intimacy isn't something I'm willing to offer. I've been dreading bringing that up for a while, but I think you deserve to know. I enjoy spending time with you."

"Then we have another thing in common" Shadow intertwined their fingers, "But we should still go get some food. You need to eat, and I want some of Red's breakfast specialties. We can sort out our room arrangements later."

Vio smiled, "It'll be fun. Kind of like when we were planning how to 'kill' Green."

"That was fun! I almost miss those days – being evil was awesome… except for the whole 'serving a cruel master' and hurting innocent people. Other than that, awesome!" Shadow stated.

"You just liked not having to listen to any rules. Which you still don't do anyway, might I add."

"It's a matter of principal, dear Vi."


	4. Despair (Vidow)

**Prompt #28: Despair**

* * *

 **A/N: This is a fic that takes place between Shadow's first death (at the Tower of Flames) and when Shadow was brought back and had his conversation with Zelda. Just pretend that that is actually possible. I don't know, pretend that Vaati got pissed and killed him as punishment after this fic, which lead to his convo with Zelda.**

* * *

 _Humans ruin everything they lay their filthy hands on._

That was one the first things Shadow had been taught when Ganon had pulled him from the mirror, all those years ago. You can't trust the Hylians. You give them a rock, they'll beat you with it. You look slightly different from them, they'll chase you into distant lands and deny your people food, water and other things required to survive. He didn't have any evidence to support it, but Shadow listened then. He finally understood what Ganon meant now. Shadow finally knew just how heartless the people who dwelled in the light truly were.

Shadow watched the four 'heroes' from a distance. He felt bitter and angry. He was walking on thin ice with both Vaati and Ganon after his failure – not only had he been so easily deceived, but the heroes had all the Four Swords, charged and ready for action. It was humiliating and painful. But someone had to be punished. So, Shadow needed to find a way to make this right, before Ganon finally is powerful enough to enact said punishment.

The Four Heroes were happy. Ecstatic even. Even Vio, the most reserved (and cruel) of the group, seemed to embrace the celebrations of the others – he laughed lightly, all pretty smiles and kind eyes. Red had managed to drag Blue into a clumsy dance while Green played a playful melody on a flute he must have gained on his journey. Shadow only burned at the scene before him. They were celebrating their first big victory – his 'death'. They were on step closer to saving their uptight princess, and freeing their precious world from the darkness.

There was some satisfaction to found in the situation, however. Surprisingly, it came from Vio. Though he clearly joined with the others, every once and awhile the smile would fade and he'd examine the area around him. He was the smart one. Of course he'd figure out that Shadow wasn't really dead. Shadow felt a little proud that he'd managed to unnerve the detached hero in purple.

Oh, he really wanted to give Vio a reason to be afraid. But he knew he'd never be able to get much closer with other three around. They'd just kill him again. And then the rest of them would be aware that he could be brought back (which brought up another question about Vio… semmed like he wanted to keep secrets from everyone). If Shadow wanted to make a move, he'd have to wary about how he played it.

And then Vio surprised him.

He stood up, dusted himself off and said something to Green. The melody paused for a moment, as Green nodded, before it started up again. Blue and Red didn't notice of even acknowledge the slight hitch, they just continued their little dance (Shadow saw the reluctant act Blue pulled at the beginning, but now he seemed almost… at peace? Shadow couldn't properly tell at this distance, but the blue-clad boy definitely wasn't resisting anymore). Vio walked away from the group, disappearing in the trees.

He had left his sword behind. His bow was the only thing he had taken to defend himself.

Like a moth to a flame, Shadow followed. He could take on Vio – the others wouldn't be able to get there in time and Shadow was stronger. He had a wide range of dark powers at his disposal. Vio's bow wouldn't be able to cause him any real harm. He could just lose his corporeal body, rendering any non-magical weapon useless. And Ganon would be please if he returned to inform him that the heroes had lost their most intelligent member.

Yet every part of Shadow screamed in rebellion.

Shadow wasn't a traitor.

Shadow refused to be a traitor.

So why did the idea of causing any harm to Vio make him feel cold? He should want revenge. He should want to him to hurt like nothing else. But his emotions refused to cooperate with him. They protested against harm coming to the violet hero. They – he – didn't want to make it physical. He wanted to scream until he lost his voice. But he didn't want to kill him.

Then he really was a moth, and Vio really was a flame. It was the same thing really. Because if he desired Vio, he desired death. Vio had a power over him that he would never be able to break free from. No matter how much the fire burned, he'd still be drawn to it until he was consumed by the flames, and heat, and light. The hero would be his destruction, and not in the way they it was meant to be.

Shadow stalked the hero through the forest. The moon was the only source of light, flickering through the trees, occasionally chasing away the darkness that threatened to consume the hero who ran to an unknown destination. Vio only slowed when he was at a good distance from his teammates, nearing a clearing (one that certainly brought back memories for Shadow, despite it being a different one from the one he recalled). The hero turned to address the darkness around him.

"I know you're here" Vio called, "Show yourself!"

Usually, he'd release a wicked laugh before appearing out of nowhere. But that didn't feel appropriate at the moment. Shadow was tempted to just give Vio the silent treatment; leave him to simmer until he was begging for the other to make an appearance. But curiosity plagued him. What did Vio want? He knew he was here, so obviously he wanted to talk… but why? He was pretty sure they'd said all they needed to.

Her materialized himself leaning against a tree, "Nothing gets past you, huh? I would call you clever, but seeing how you were stupid enough to approach your enemy alone and unarmed, I think it's a bit of a stretch."

"I see no need to arm myself when I'm not in any danger."

Shadow snarled at that, feeling his form change without him needing to force it. Claws replaced his hands, fangs replaced his teeth and his eyes glowed crimson with hatred. He grabbed Vio, a claw resting against his cheek – threatening, but not cuttings – as his other hand clamped down on a violet shoulder. They were close now, but Vio didn't even flinch.

"I could kill you. Right here, right now. If I am for your lungs or throat, you wouldn't even be able to call out for help. Not that it would do you any good with the distance you foolishly placed between yourself and your allies. You put yourself in a dangerous situation, Vio. Don't forget it."

Vio wasn't fazed, "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it while I was walking through the woods."

"You think you know everything. That's what will get you killed" Shadow released him, "It's nice to see I'm not the only one you lie to. I wonder how your true friends feel about secrets?"

"Since you're hardly a threat anymore, I highly doubt it would be wise to cause them needless concern. And I needed them to be relaxed to have a chance to talk with you" he answered.

"So you manipulate them as well. I'm starting feel like there wasn't anything special about our relationship" Shadow sneered.

"My apologies. Would you like my pity?"

Shadow growled at the remark. While he knew where to strike to hurt Vio (at least he hoped he did… how much was truth when it came to Vio?), Vio clearly knew where to strike back. He wanted to snap back some snarky remark, but thought better against it. The man in front of him would come up something just as sharp. Didn't stop him from letting his eyes show just what he wanted to say.

There was a stare down between the two of them for a while. Neither one of them wanted to back down, too much boiled between them to allow them to show a moment of weakness. Shadow could feel his skin buzz, ready to morph its shape into something else. Vio just seemed cold, cruel and powerful – like a force of nature. He was a violent blizzard that could tear one apart with his words alone.

Vio was the first one to speak after that, expression softening a fraction, "It wasn't meant to go that far. At first, it was to avoid certain death. Then just to gather information. It wasn't meant to be that cruel."

"Your lack of apology is not accepted" Shadow retorted, "Though that coming from you, that was like you spilling your heart out. Unless you were just lying to manipulate me further."

"Just wanted to make myself clear" Vio's glare hardened, "That's all."

Vio attempted to leave but Shadow grabbed his arm, "Sorry, but you started this conversation. So, until I say it's over, you have to put up with me."

"I've said all I need to say" there wasn't much of a struggle.

"Well, I haven't said half of what I needed to say" Shadow replied.

"Then say it."

"I hate you."

Even Vio could feel how thick the air had gotten. Shadow felt himself shake with everything that he had felt since he'd been brought back – anger, hatred, betrayal, sadness, misery, pain. Everything ran through him and he couldn't stop shaking. He knew his form was changing. Vio's expression revealed that much at least.

He knew he should leave. He couldn't stay here any longer.

It was all too much. He needed to let it all go.

Vio nodded, "You have a right to. I'm sorry."

Something inside Shadow broke.

"I loved you, you know. I can't stop it and I hate it. I love you, and it'll be the death of me. But I do love you, and heart break it a bitch."

Vio's face showed too much emotion – too much guilt and regret– to belong to an enemy, "Shadow…"

Shadow let himself fade into the darkness.


	5. Memories (Vidow)

**Prompt #19: Memories**

* * *

"Can you tell us the story of how you two fell in love?"

The question surprised Vio as much as it had surprised Shadow. The five heroes had been sent on another quest, due to rumors about something dark brewing in the southern sections of Hyrule. The village they were looking for was a great distance away, so the four stopped in the woods to rest for the night. Red and Green where in charge of the meals, Vio had been reading while Blue and Shadow were bored. That was when Red sprung that question.

"Y'all already know the tale, Red" Shadow answered.

Red shook his head, "We haven't heard it from your perspectives though! I think it would be cool to hear you both talk about it. You know, from how you guys managed to fall in love after being enemies."

Shadow sent Vio a quick look – it was clear he wasn't against the idea of a recount of their development from enemies to romantic partners. But it was also clear he didn't want to proceed if Vio wished to keep anything private. The purple-clad hero smiled at that, nodded a confirmation to Shadow.

"I don't think we'll be going into too much detail, but I'm not against it to pass the time" Vio stated.

Red gave a tiny, excited squeal of glee. Green just smiled at the two storytellers, prepared to completely take over the core of cooking in case Red got too wrapped up in Vio and Shadow's tale. Blue seemed to be hiding his interest behind a mask of indifference – recently, he noticed that the more he objected to Shadow and Vio's affectionate displays, the sappier Shadow would start making them (a couple of weeks ago, he had _politely_ asked them to stop snuggling and Shadow responded by getting down on his knees in front of Vio, saying the most ridiculously gushy things Blue had ever heard in his life). Now, Blue didn't allow himself to show anything more than apathy to them… if he could help it.

"Well, you all know my first thoughts on Shadow – they were Link's first thoughts, after all" Vio sighed, "Honestly, I didn't really think too much about you in those days. I thought you were merely some phantom designed to do evil. As cruel as that sounds."

Shadow placed his hand over Vio's and entwined their fingers, "I don't mind. I like that you're someone difficult to get close to – makes it more satisfying that I'm the one you allow to be closest to you."

"It still annoys his leader though" Green remarked, earning some laughter.

"Anyway, when I first saw Link – it was a storm of emotions. Curiosity, anticipation, anger, fear, jealously, excitement. Ganon pulled me from the Dark Realm and shaped me the way I was just to destroy you. Of course, I had to see if he had been right about all Hylians being racist monsters who cared about no one other than themselves…" Shadow trailed off at the end.

Blue huffed, "Yeah, yeah – I shouldn't have called you names. You weren't exactly in the right either."

Shadow poked out his tongue, "After that encounter, I watched y'all from the Dark Mirror. There wasn't much going on there, but that was where I was… intrigued. I saw the fights between the four of you, and I saw how Vio secluded himself and I thought that maybe he was different. So, I split the four of you up and tried to recruit Vio to the dark side."

"I thought you were smarter than I gave you credit for at that moment. An excellent manipulator – most people project their desires onto those they try to manipulate. Turns out that was exactly what you were doing" Vio shook his head, "Turns out you had been right about us being similar at that point."

"I know. Anyway, at first, I tried to play it smart and keep a bit of distance – just in case. But Vio was way too kind to me and that quickly crumbled my defenses."

Vio frowned at that, "I treated you with basic human decency – I couldn't be less respectful without insults or backhanded compliments."

"Well, basic human decency was enough to convince me that you wouldn't stab me in the back. And the fact that you actually acknowledged that I had thoughts and stuff. I… Hylia Almighty, I was quickly enthralled by you Vio" Shadow turned with a light blush spreading across his face, "I went from thinking you were useful to looking at you like a force of nature. Deceptively calm and collect. But powerful, intelligent, fierce and untamed within. You had power over me, and I was certain that you knew it. But you never abused it. And that, well…"

Vio gave Shadow's hand a squeeze, "I was surprised by you as well. You're intelligent and cunning. I enjoyed your sense of humor. And your desire to be close to someone… it became quite clear that you weren't the 'made of evil' monster I had thought you were to begin with."

"Yeah, I noticed something changed. I thought you couldn't get nicer at that point. And then I rested my hand you the first time – I remember everything that happened in that moment. I recoiled do fast, and you just… you looked over your shoulder with mild confusion. I'm pretty sure I was pale at that moment. But then you just gave a small smile and told me it was fine. 'I'm not particularly affectionate, but I'm alright with physical contact' – I had no idea how to respond to those words" Shadow closed his eyes with a smile at the memory.

"Anyway, that had been the first time I had actually touched someone in a way that wasn't meant to harm. And just hearing you encourage it made everything different. I was hesitant to touch you again, so you just bumped my shoulder with yours. So, I placed hand between your shoulder blades and we continued our conversation while walking."

"That's so sweet!" Red leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

Blue snickered, "It clearly started a habit. I swear, if you two glued yourselves together, no one would notice the difference."

Vio rolled his eyes, "I suppose it would appear that way to the one who becomes flustered at any intimacy shown towards or around them. I didn't understand why you seemed wary of personal space at that moment. But I do believe that was when we had started to become close. And that was when I started become concerned. I was worried that I may have taken the charade too far. That I had crossed a line I shouldn't have."

"Well, after that came the duel between you two" Shadow nodded at Green, "If I needed any more convincing that Vio had joined me, that was it. I was ecstatic. Probably more than I should have been."

"Definitely more than you should have been" Blue stated, "Want to tell us what you found do funny?"

Shadow started to blush (and his flustered state only increased as he spoke), "It wasn't humor. Vio was fighting for me. I had given him power over me – he could have demanded so much from me, could have asked me for anything. And yet he fought _for me_. For once in my life, someone thought I was more than a tool to be used. Someone thought I was worth pain and bloodshed."

"That led to the celebrations at the Fire Temple, where you decided to give away a lot of information" Vio's face had fallen – everyone knew where this was going.

"Green was 'dead', we had Red's Four Sword and you were on our side. It seemed like we had nothing to worry about. You know I flirted with you, right? Honestly, tried to drop as many hints as I could. You didn't seem to realize. At all" Shadow sighed, "And then there was the horrible awakening I received."

Vio seemed guilty, "I hadn't been able to sleep – there was something sick crawling around under my skin. It only intensified when I realized that your feelings had moved one from friendly to romantic. I had to destroy that mirror before I lost my resolve. I couldn't risk the lives of everyone in Hyrule."

"Anyway, you all know this part – betrayal, pain, blah blah blah" Shadow continued with just a reassuring squeeze, "Princess Zelda and I talked, I became good only to end up smashing the mirror."

That had been putting it lightly. Shadow had been crushed by Vio's betrayal – and though he understood it, it left marks. And the pain… Shadow was certain that his emotions themselves would have torn him apart, slowly. The physical pain came later, when Ganon had discovered his actions. Shadow couldn't even lose his form and melt into the shadows to escape it then. But he wasn't interested in letting the others know about that, so he'd keep quiet about it. Those memories would remain his own.

"The Dark Realm had gone to shit after you destroyed Ganon, so I wasn't really myself for a while. So, I guess that's Vio's part of this story."

Vio nodded, "I had to get you back. So, I threw myself into researching everything I could – I even asked around the Sheikah and Gerudo tribes for help. Impa actually liked me, so a couple of people from her clan actually searched around. Very few Gerudo were willing to do more than answer a couple of questions. I rarely slept during that time. But when I did – I saved you. Every time I closed my eyes, I saved you from having to sacrifice yourself."

"We actually had to force him to get some sleep" Green interrupted, "He would've gone without if we hadn't."

"You drugged my tea at one point" Vio muttered.

"You really did need sleep, Vio. You looked horrible" Red added.

Vio sighed, "Continuing with the story – it was a couple months before we finally brought Shadow back. A friend of ours in the Sheikah tribe had managed to get their hands on a spell. When we gathered all the ingredients, we casted it. And you came back."

"And I was pissed at you all. I remember that – I missed you, and was still madly in love with you – but the whole betrayal thing had only happened a couple of days ago for me and I hadn't had time to come down" Shadow stated.

"But I was determined to earn that trust back. We spent some time talking and sparring. You had kept your distance for bit. It was a little over a month before you decided to corner me one day. 'You had hurt me a lot. And trust isn't something that's easy to regain. But I really want to kiss you, and I'm not a patient person - so can we just skip all of this?'. I think I nearly tripped when I ran to you. After that, we stayed up almost the whole night We talked for a bit… but then we just enjoyed each other's company" Vio smiled fondly at the memory.

Shadow grinned, "And that was when we decided to start tormenting Blue with our relationship."

"I do not have a problem with your relationship! I support it" Blue growled, "It's your unnecessary public displays of affection that I have a problem with. You can do that stuff in private."

"You don't want to see what we do in private. Sometimes, when I'm feeling bold, I lay on top of Vio and snuggle. Maybe even give him a kiss or two."

"Why do I put up with you?"


	6. Nightmares (Vidow)

**Prompt #12: Nightmares**

* * *

It wasn't odd for Vio to be woken up by Shadow. That was actually normal for them. But when Vio was pulled from his slumber, it wasn't from Shadow's gentle 'good morning' or forehead kisses. Coldness swept over him as a weight settled down right beside him. It was still dark, another sign that something wasn't right. Vio turned his head, and noticed Shadow curled up right beside him – his eyes glowed slightly in the darkness, trained on Vio. When he noticed the hero's attention, his expression turned apologetic.

"I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered.

"It's fine" Vio placed an arm around Shadow, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't need any pity" Shadow's eyes flashed red as that, before setting back on blue.

Vio shook his head, "It's not pity. It makes me happier knowing that you're happy, and will help me get back to sleep. Completely selfish and definitely no pity involved."

"Liar" there was a teasing tone to Shadow's comment, "I already know how much you care about me. You're definitely not selfish."

Vio didn't reply to that, knowing that Shadow was attempting to distract him from the conversation and lead him on a tangent. Oh, Shadow was _very_ good at doing that. Instead, he merely started to run his fingers through Shadow's hair. It was a calming action Shadow had done to him multiple times, and he did know that Shadow found the gesture soothing. He was tempted to hum an old song he learnt from the Sheikah, but he knew that filling the silence with noise would allow Shadow an escape from talking about his problems. Besides, the song was sounded somewhat sweet but it was also a bit dark and could send chills down one's spine when played on the right instruments.

Shadow tried not to look up at Vio, snuggling into his chest with his head angled down. It was a waiting game, really. Both knew what the other was doing. They just had to see if they could out-wait the other. It wasn't a contest though – Vio knew he'd win. He was the more patient of the two and he could already see the signs of Shadow's patience running thin. It was only a matter of time before Shadow decided to reveal everything.

"Do you… Do you think that I might be…" Shadow released a shaky breath, "I don't want to be a monster, Vi."

"You're not a monster" Vio said.

"I was taught to do horrible things – for so long all I knew was violence, deceit and cruelty. I was raised in it. I reveled in it. I was a monster and I terrorized so many people. I was something that I never really wanted to become" Shadow was shaking in Vio's arms.

"What if it was a mistake trusting me? I don't want to hurt you, or Red or Green or even Blue. But what if it turns out that I am a monster – and that is something that I can't ever change. That if I decide I'm not happy here anymore, I'll just destroy everything."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Vio asked.

Shadow nodded, "I kidnapped you. I killed everyone and kidnapped you. But I may as well have killed you with how badly I treated you – you gave up on everything. Wouldn't sleep, would barely eat. And I would hurt you when I got mad. I was horrible."

That made sense – and Vio could see where Shadow was coming from. While the Links had explained how Shadow had proved himself a hero, there were some who refused to believe it. Most of the knights the Links were closest to only trusted Shadow as far as they could throw him (which, to their credit, was decently far). The other knights decided that Shadow was someone who should have been killed the second anyone had a chance, and the staff around the castle were absolutely terrified of him. Even their father struggled to get along with Shadow. It was obvious why he would let those rumors go to his head - he knew the only reason he wasn't hurt was because of Zelda and the heroes.

Vio sat up, pulling Shadow with him, Shadow's hands resting in his, "Look at your hands and tell me what you see."

"My hands?" Shadow stated with a confused expression.

Vio laughed lightly, "Well, I see the hands of someone kinder than they realized. Hands that have braided my hair. Hands that have held me gently. Hands that are unbelievably soft."

"I have claws, Vi – you know that these are fake, an illusion" Shadow replied.

"Show me" He replied.

Shadow slowly complied, his nails lengthening and hands morphing into a monstrous form. They were dark and menacing. Vio had been on the receiving end of Shadow's fury – he had been hurt by these claws back when he betrayed Shadow. And he wasn't the only one to be harmed by them. Still, Vio ran his thumb over Shadow's palm, before slowly pressing it to his cheek. He leaned into the touch, smiling, as Shadow watched him the whole time.

"Kind, gentle and soft – just like I said" Vio said.

"Vi…"

"Your appearance and your past doesn't define you. This" A kiss to the palm, "Is what defines you. How you chose to act despite everything that has happened to you. You're stronger than your past."

"And you're certain? You really don't think I am a monster?"

Vio shook his head, "I really don't. What I think is that you're very handsome and great company. You're an important member of our team, a friend of the queen of Hyrule and my boyfriend. And even if you were a monster, I've done horrible things as well. So, we'd probably be monsters together."

Shadow smiled at him, "I know I'm new to all this, but I'm pretty sure evil isn't something you're meant to make romantic."

"We're special – we defy expectations" Vio smiled, "But I think you have a point with that. If it makes you feel better, you can sleep with me more often. It might help with the nightmares a little bit. And even if doesn't, at least I'll be there to comfort you."

Shadow made a sound of agreement, "I don't how I became so lucky to have you in my life. But I'm glad I met you, Vio. You changed my entire view of the world."

"You altered my perception of the world as well" Vio said, "I may have made a mistake and misjudged you at first, but now I know I'm better for knowing you."

"Goodnight, Vio."

"Goodnight, Shadow."


	7. Mask (Vidow)

**Prompt #14: Mask**

* * *

Shadow had never seen a celebration quite like what he was witnessing right now.

Okay, that was a bit of a lie. The dark mirror had allowed him to see celebrations Link had attended throughout most of his life. He had seen many masquerades and balls. And he did once sneak out and managed to get involved in some Gerudo rituals and dances – exhausting and intense compared the nature of Hylians festivities (he had told Vio as much when he asked – but Vio still wanted to experience it himself). So, Shadow wasn't completely unaware of how these things worked.

That didn't mean he was prepared for the actual in-person experience of the masquerade. The room was crowded. A feat Shadow had thought was impossible with how big it was. People were decked out in the costumes; some elegant, some terrifying, some probably offensive and some simple and plain. Music echoed through the room, muffling peoples chatter, and tables of food lined the back. It was almost overwhelming, and Shadow wasn't typically well-liked at parties. Attention drew to him quickly and there was too much judgment in everyone's eyes.

But the outfit and make he donned meant that no one could accurately tell who he was. His suit was plain and simple, a black, refined suit that the queen had tailored for him. His mask was what was really eye-catching, and the focal point of the ensemble. It was a wolf mask, one that had perfectly fit his face and left his mouth exposed so he could eat. For adding bonus, Shadow even had his eyes gold and left his fangs as pronounced as usual, just to add to the effect.

Except now he got a different kind of attention he very much didn't want. A couple of girls who made eye contact with him looked up and down before inviting him over. A few males even seemed to make their own gestures of invitation, with less subtle hints behind their true meaning. Since Shadow wasn't interested in talking – let alone anything else – with them, he decided to ignore them and look for those he recognized. Even Blue's company would have been preferable to being alone in this crowd. If only he could use his dark powers without getting caught, then he could chase away unwanted attention.

Still, a blood red glare of two managed to shake away the more persistent admirers.

When he felt someone jump up and hug him from behind, Shadow was ready to forget Zelda's request and unleash a whole heap of dark magic. He was not in the mood to put up with that kind of behavior. That was, until he heard a familiar giggle and relaxed.

"I found you, Shadow!" Red cheered, "Have you seen Vio yet? He's the only one I haven't found and I want to see what he's dressed as."

Shadow managed to escape the hug and turned around. Red's outfit matched his own, just different shades of red, with very minor differences. That helped a bit – it meant that he'd know what the others would look like and would be able to find it better. Red wore a rabbit mask – it was actually more of a hood that covered his eyes - and made him look kind of adorable.

"I haven't seen anyone. What masks are the others wearing, anyway?" Shadow asked.

Red grinned, "Blue has a tiger mask, Green has a cougar mask while Zel has a panther mask. At first, I thought everyone had a cat-themed mask and I was the odd one out. But now I guess it was just a coincidence."

"I think Zelda just chose outfits that she thought fit our personalities– leave that to someone as smart as her. I wouldn't be surprised if Vio helped her out with choosing some of them" Shadow shook his head in amusement, "Leave it to those two to do something so lame."

"You still love Vio, though" Shadow was certain Red winked under his hood when he said that "I'm going to go look for him now. I'll send him to you if I find him."

Shadow nodded, "Thanks Red."

Red bounced off to go search of the hero in purple, which made Shadow laughed. A rabbit was definitely a perfect fit for Red. And now that Shadow knew what most of the others were dressed as, he had people he could go to when he needed an escape. Which appeared to be rather soon, since eyes wandered back to him the second Red left him. Why did he have to be modeled after someone who was considered very attractive? It was so much easier when he was evil. No one bothered him back then.

Shadow decided to focus on the task at hand and look for Vio. He'd be in purple, which is something that should have stood out in the crowd, and his attire would be easy to spot style-wise as well. Yet it seemed like any glimpse of purple was just there to play mind games (unless Vio had decided to magically alter his appearance to be unrecognizable as well as wear an outfit that he didn't think Vio would be caught dead wearing).

Weaving through the crowd seemed to become more difficult as more guests arrived. Shadow kept trying to avoid bumping into people, but it just wasn't working. The music picked up, and people were dancing without a care for those around them. He started to make an attempt to get the tables of food, hoping that he'd end up with breathing room and a better vantage point. However, a body cut into his path, forcing him to slam into a chest the reeked of something alcoholic.

"Well, looks like I found a cute little wolf, huh?"

Shadow was already done with the conversation, "Back off."

The man in front of him wasn't really dressed up – he wore a plain mask, with a wealthy but plain suit, but it wasn't much of a costume. It seemed more like a way to make himself look good while showcasing the amount of money he had. No doubt this was probably a noble who had traveled to the castle just to attend the ball. And not because he respected his current monarch.

And if he didn't remove his hand from Shadow's arm, he was going to lose it – Shadow didn't care if Zelda got mad.

"Don't be that way, I just want to talk. I just figured you wouldn't want to be all alone" the man grinned.

Shadow couldn't stand his breath, "I'd rather be alone than listen to whatever you want to say."

"I bet I could change your mind."

"I bet you'd change yours after I rip out your throat" Shadow didn't stop at just changing his eyes, he allowed his claws to appear as well.

The man must have been a lot more drunk than Shadow thought, "Hey, you're the queen's pet demon, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm not her pet" Shadow growled.

"You're dressed up like a little dog, so I'd say you are. Why don't leave this party and" his gaze moved behind Shadow, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You can start by removing your hand from my boyfriend."

So, he had finally found Vio. The man looked like he wanted to pick a fight, so Shadow made his choices a lot simpler. He enveloped his entire arm in dark flames. The man yelped loudly, jumping back in pain. Shadow returned his arm to normal, just as people turned their attention to them. Looks like he made a scene. He frowned at the damage he had done to his outfit and hoped Zelda would forgive him this once.

However, all those thoughts abandoned Shadow when he felt Vio place an arm around his waist and pull him to his side. Shadow reacted instantly, placing a hand on Vio's back – but he was still reeling from Vio's actions. Vio wasn't shy about their relationship, but he wasn't the most physically affectionate person. He usually responded to physical contact while it was Shadow who initiated it. So Vio deciding to do something as possessive as that was a rare occurrence. Of course, Shadow had very little problem with it, smirking the whole time as the man retreated.

"Are you alright? I know you could have handled it, but I figured that our queen wouldn't want to deal with the mess" Vio started to lead them to the food table, "You look nice, by the way."

Shadow just grinned, "I'm fine – and I think you look better."

In Shadow's opinion, not many people could pull off the color purple. That probably was because of Vio, though. He looked as regal as the queen he served. His mask wasn't what Shadow had expected, but he did think it fit Vio perfectly. A raven mask rested on his face, obscuring much more of Vio than Shadow would have liked. He could still clearly see Vio's smile, so that was a plus.

As they approached the food, Shadow could see two figured approach them – Blue and Green, based on the masks and attire – with purpose, no hesitation in their strides. They must have noticed the commotion and figured out what was the most likely cause behind it. Vio still didn't remove his hand, though, so Shadow decided that it didn't matter what these two wanted to say.

Green noticed his sleeve, "Did you light someone on fire?"

"I wish I did" Shadow replied.

"You should have removed his hands" Vio added.

Shadow shrugged, "Thought about it – I thought you came along to avoid me making a mess."

Blue scowled, "What happened?"

"It appears there are still people in this kingdom who don't understand the word 'no'" Vio answered.

"I bet I could teach 'em a thing or two" Blue replied.

Shadow shrugged, "If you can find him, have fun. I don't think he's as interested though."

"We should probably check on him anyway, to make sure that he doesn't plan to get even" Green stated.

They listed what they could about the man's appearance before Green and Blue left. It seemed that even when they weren't on duty, those two could never stop being the heroes they were. With them out of the way, Shadow felt himself relax once more. It was a lot better now that he didn't have to worry about strangers – it was very clear that he only wanted one person's attention. So, he merely selected something to drink, picking what Vio chose as he did not feel like anything alcoholic after the incident.

Vio pulled away for a moment before he extended a hand, "May I have this dance?"

"You are so lame. You know that, right?" Shadow laughed while placing his hand in Vio's, "And I haven't even started with the masks."

"I have no idea what you referring to" Vio teased, leading him through the crowd.

"Right. The smartest hero in the land wouldn't have noticed that wolves and ravens tend to have a strong relationship – that they hunt for food together and play together in the wild. No way you could possibly know about that" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Vio laughed little himself, before he pulled Shadow close to dance. Shadow rolled his eyes at his partner, and started to lead the dance himself. It was very slow, completely different from the energetic and face-passed music that played in the background. Really, while other couples danced to the music, they danced their own song. It was nice, and Vio continued the conversation immediately.

"I wasn't the one who decided on the masks. I can see why Zelda selected them, though" Vio's breath tickled Shadow's ear, "Wolves can symbolize facing the end of one's cycle with dignity and courage. Taking advantage of change. It is a symbol of rebirth, loyalty, perseverance. I think that fits you perfectly."

Shadow nodded, "And the raven?"

"The raven is sometimes used to represent a connection to other worldly forces and can symbolize being able to find light within darkness. It is also a cunning trickster. It represents self-reflection, wisdom, courage and the power of thought" Vio answered.

"Fits you very well" Shadow agreed.

Vio smiled, "The relationship they have is a bonus. And so is the fact that both wolves and ravens are animals who have negative and positive connotations, depending on the view. They both can represent good and evil."

Shadow smiled, "Again, you are incredibly lame."

Vio didn't respond. Instead, he just placed a quick, gentle kiss to Shadow's hand. Shadow smiled (a little bit upset that their masks would get in the way of another type of kiss that he wanted) and decided to just focus on their dance. Slow, calm and at their own pace. It was easy to ignore the world around them.

Then, Vio started to hum.

The song was a slow, haunting melody that sent shivers down Shadow's spine. He could feel himself being affected – even though Vio wasn't utilizing a magical instrument. The Nocturne of Shadow was a powerful song, and he never got tired of hearing Vio play or hum it. He leaned in closer, closed his eyes and lost himself in the music Vio had created.

He didn't notice their feet leaving the floor as they danced.


End file.
